


Stripes

by DanimalCannibal



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mable's ink reservoir headcanon, Prophetic Visions, Sharing a Bed, Stitchpunks can purr because fuck you, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanimalCannibal/pseuds/DanimalCannibal
Summary: "All the world will be your enemy, Prince with a Thousand Enemies.And whenever they catch you, they will kill you. But first, they must catch you..."Taking place exactly 1 year after the film, the newly revived group must settle into their new living situations.⚠ NECESSARY TW'S⚠> Graphic violence/Stitchpunk gore> F Slur (Reclaimed)> Mistreatment/Bullying> Major character death> Lots of angst> Self-Blame
Relationships: 1/2 (9), 5/6 (9), 7/9 (9) [one-sided on 7's behalf]
Kudos: 1





	Stripes

**BE PATIENT.**


End file.
